Mustafa Ait Idr
| place_of_birth = Sidi M'Hamed, Algeria | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 10004 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Released 12/16/08 | occupation = clergyman | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mustafa Ait Idr an individual held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Ait Idr was born in Algeria, but moved to Bosnia, married a Bosnian woman, and became a Bosnian citizen. Idr was arrested on October 18, 2001 on suspicion of participating in a conspiracy to bomb the United States Embassy. After their release following their acquittal, the six men were captured, on January 17, 2002, by American forces, who transferred them to Guantanamo Bay. Ait Idr has alleged brutal treatment there.Guantanamo detainee is alleging he was brutalized, Boston Globe, April 13, 2005 He claimed that guards beat him, when he was shackled, and bent back his fingers, breaking them. Idr has a black belt, and was the Croatian martial arts champion. During another alleged beating guards threw him onto a gravel path, where one guard jumped on him, with his full weight, causing a stroke that left part of his face paralyzed. On 16 December 2008, Ait Idr was one of three prisoners released to Bosnia after he was found innocent. mirror Combatant Status Review Ait Idr was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo accused him of the following: documents (.pdf) from Mustafa Ait Idr's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - 53 pagesSummary of Evidence (.pdf) from Mustafa Ait Idr's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - page 42 of 53 Washington DC based Judge Joyce Hens Green extensively quoted a transcript from Idir's Combatant Status Review Tribunal when she decided that the Guantanamo tribunals violated the US Constitution.Judge Rules Detainee Tribunals Illegal, Washington Post, February 5, 2005 Ait Idr participated in his Administrative Review Board hearing.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_12_22011-22244.pdf}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Mustafa Ait Idr's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 208 Suing the US Government The Washington Post reported on April 14, 2005 that Idir's lawyers initiated legal steps to sue the U.S. government to get the videotapes of the incidents with the Initial Reaction Force where he was injured. Guantanamo Detainee Suing U.S. to Get Video of Alleged Torture, April 14, 2005 The IRF is supposed to videotape all of its interventions. Thomas P. Sullivan's testimony before the US Senate Judiciary Committee Thomas P. Sullivan is a lawyer who volunteered to serve as a pro bono attorney for several Guantanamo captives. On September 26, 2006 he testified before the United States Senate Judiciary Committee, expressing his concerns about the bill that was to become Military Commissions Act. Sullivan's testimony quoted a long passage from Idr's Combatant Status Review Tribunal. : Sullivan also reminded the Judiciary Committee that US District Court Judge Joyce Hens Green, who had been appointed to oversee the Guantanamo habeas cases following the Supreme Court's decision in Rasul, cited Mr. Idr's hearing as an example of the fundamental unfairness of the CSRT process. See 355 F. Supp. 2d 443 (D.D.C. 2005)." Release On 16 December 2008 Mustafa Idr, Boudella al Hajj and Mohammed Nechle were released to Bosnia. mirror According to ''The Australian Idr told the Dnevni Avaz: : On March 3, 2009, El Khabar reported that the Bush administration forced Idr and the other two men to sign undertakings that they would not sue the US government for their kidnapping, before they would be released. mirror See also *Algerian Six *Torture References External links *Algerians, freed from Guantanamo, still paying the price *Who are the Guantanamo detainees, Mustafa Ait Idir and five others, Amnesty International *Algerians, freed from Guantanamo, still paying the price *Report on Torture, Cruel, Inhuman, and Degrading Treatment of Prisoners at Guantánamo Bay, Cuba. (Ait Idir) *Human Rights First; Habeas Works: Federal Courts’ Proven Capacity to Handle Guantánamo Cases (2010) Category:Algerian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1970 births Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina people of Algerian descent Category:People from Algiers